


The Boy Who Felt No Fear

by maliascoyote



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Coyote Malia Tate, Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M, Minor Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles-centric, The Nogitsune is barely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliascoyote/pseuds/maliascoyote
Summary: It's basically a retelling of the Grimm's fairy tale with the same title, but with Stiles.





	The Boy Who Felt No Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so please excuse any spelling or grammatical errors!

There once was a son of a sheriff who had no fear, the child would run through the forests with flora and fauna alike. When the child grew to the of sixteen, though, he grew bored of the small town in which he lived. The child thought to himself, I shall go far into the world and adventure. 

The boy, after walking far and wide, ran into a hunter’s house in the woods, and saw a giant bow. The bow was strong and heavy, a boy like him, at the measly age of sixteen with no archer training should not have been able to pick it up, much less draw it. The boy was blissfully unaware, though. So he picked up the beautiful bow and shot fifteen arrows into the target, hitting the dead center every time. Arrows spliting in half to make room for their companions.

The hunter heard the screams of joy coming from the range where he kept his weapons, and ran out to see who was making such a racket. When he came to the range, he saw a boy of sixteen wielding his most difficult weapon as if it was a knife. Awestruck, he asked the boy “little man, how in heavens are you able to wield this weapon of great power? Who gave you the strength to do it?” 

The Sheriff’s son looked up at the hunter and said “Oh, hunter, you think you are the only one able to wield such a mighty weapon, I am able to do anything I want to do.” 

The hunter then sat down a watched the child shoot arrows at the target, making every shot and asked “Son of Sheriff, if you are so special go and bring me an apple from the Nemeton.” 

“What do you want with it” said the sheriff’s son.

“I do not want the apple for myself, answered the hunter, “but I have a daughter that wishes for it. I have traveled far around the world looking for the tree, but have not been able to find it.”

To that the Sheriff’s son answered “Then I will find it for you. "and I do not know what is to prevent me from getting the apple down.” 

The hunter, shocked, said “do you really think it will be so easy? There is a wooden gate surrounding the tree, it has prongs sharp as a sword, and a beast guarding it that is fiercer than any you have ever seen. It is said that the beast is so fast and smart that she can see you coming from a mile away.”

“Yes, but she is sure to let me in” said the sheriff’s son. 

"Yes, but even if you do get into the garden, and see the apple hanging to the tree, it is still not yours. A ring hangs in front of it, through which any one who wants to reach the apple and break it off, must put his hand, and no one has yet had the luck to do it." The giant protested. 

“Then the luck will be mine” the sixteen year old replied. Then he left the giant and wandered over mountain and valley, plains and forests, until at last he came across a wonderful garden.

The mighty she-coyote lay asleep, and more importantly did not awake when the boy stepped around her. He then climbed over the fence and went safely into the garden. In the center was the Nemeton, standing tall and strong and fearless. He climbed up the trunk to the top, and as he was about to reach out for an apple, he saw a ring hanging before it, but he thrust his hand through that without any difficulty, and picked the apple. He knew if he were anyone else the ring would not let him through, but alas he had a spark in him, that even when the ring closed around his arm, he felt no pain. When he had come down again from the tree  
with the apple, he would not climb over the fence, but grasped the great gate, and had no need to shake it more than once before it sprang open with a loud crash. The coyote then woke up, and sprang after the boy, not in rage or fierceness, but as a friend.

The sheriff’s son took the apple to the hunter as promised, "You see, I have brought it without difficulty." The hunter was glad that his desire had been so soon satisfied, hastened to his  
daughter, and gave her the apple for which she had wished. The daughter did not believe that it was the true apple without the ring, so the hunter said

“I shall just go home and grab it,” the hunter thought it would be easy to take away by force from the weak boy, what he would not give of his own free will. 

He therefore demanded the ring from him, but the sheriff's son refused it.  
“Where the apple is, the ring must be also” said the hunter. “If you will not give it to me willingly, you must fight me for it.”  
They wrestled with each other for a long time, but the hunter could not harm the sheriff's son, who was strengthened by the magical power of the ring. Then the hunter thought of a ruse, and said, 

"I have got warm with fighting, and so have you. We will bathe in the river, and cool ourselves before we begin again."  
The sheriff’s son, naively agreed, knowing nothing of falsehood, and went with the hunter to the river. The child pulled off the ring and his clothes and jumped into the river. The hunter instantly snatched the ring, and ran away with it, but the coyote, which had observed the theft, pursued the hunter, tore the ring out of his hand, and brought it back to her friend. The hunter waited behind a great spruce tree, and when the sixteen year old came out to put his clothes and the ring back on, the hunter pounced upon the child and blinded him. And now the distraught sheriff's son stood there, and was blind and knew not how to help himself. The hunter came back and posed himself as a helpful traveler, and took him to a cliff in the forest. There he left him standing, and thought, 

"Just two steps more, and he will fall down and kill himself, and I can take the ring from him." But the faithful coyote had not deserted her friend. She held him by his clothing, and drew him gradually back again. When the hunter came and wanted to rob the dead boy, he saw that his cunning had been in vain. 

"Is there no way, then, of destroying a weak son of sheriff like that?" said he angrily to himself, and seized the sheriff's son and led him back again to the precipice by another way, but the coyote which saw his evil design, helped her friend out of danger here also. When they had come close to the edge, the hunter let the blind child's hand drop, and was going to leave him alone, but the coyote pushed the giant so that he was thrown down and fell, dashed to pieces, on the ground. 

The child, unaware, almost fell right off after that. The coyote though, with her supernatural swiftness, caught him from falling and took him back to the Nemeton. It had rained and the lake in the garden was filled to the brim. The wily coyote let the boy lay down, then went to the lake and filled her mouth with the water, she then padded back to the boy and let a few droplets fall into his eyes. than he was once more able to see something, and noticed a little bird flying quite close by, which hit itself against the trunk of a tree. So it went down to the water and bathed itself therein, and then it soared upwards and swept between the trees without touching them, as if it had recovered its sight. The sheriff’s son recognized the deed for what it was, a blessing from the great and powerful Nemeton. The child went up to the tree and thanked her by freeing a black fox that had been caught in the roots, the fox looked onto the boy as if to say something, but pranced away after the she-coyote growled at the vulpine.  
The son walked with his coyote to the ends of the earth and back, until he found an enchanted and burned mansion, in the gateway was a man, burned to the core. 

The man spoke to the boy and his coyote and said “Ah, if you could but deliver me from the evil spell which is thrown over me and heal me”. 

The boy, curious said “what must I do?”

The man answered “You must pass three nights in the main room of the mansion, but you must let no fear enter your heart or escape your lips. If you bear it with no noise, I will be free and your life they will not take.”

The sheriff’s son replied “with the Nemeton’s help I shall do it”. He walked in, lie down, and waited. The sixteen year old waited and waited, at midnight is when the trouble began, the hunter’s daughter came and burned him alive, he sat in the dark mansion, with only flames being his light, silent and in excruciating pain. The daughter left at dawn, and the burned man came in with his coyote and fed him water from the dew of the Nemeton’s leaves. The next night went the same, he was burned alive, but uttered no sounds, and the next morning, the man came in and fed him the water. He was delighted to learn that the severe burns had faded and the man was healing, but alas, the boy had another night to endure the pain. The hunter’s daughter came in, but she had a companion this time, the hunter. All night they shot him with flaming arrows and beat him with scalding swords, but he prevailed. 

“Tomorrow” he thought “Tomorrow I will be free.” And free he was, the next morning his coyote came in with the water of life, curious as to why the man was not there, he asked her. She just motioned for her to come with him, and he did. While he was wrapped up in his confusion, he hadn’t realized that the mansion lost the burning scorch marks, and turned into a fully furnished home. When he was in the hallway, he heard screams, screams of joy. A girl his age came running out from the room, chased by a man little older, once she saw him, she was ecstatic.

“Come, we’re all waiting for you!” He finally walked into the massive dining room. There were over 20 people standing there, waiting for him, just like the girl said. He walked up to the only empty seat and sat down, next to him was a man he took a second to recognize. It was the burned man! The man smiled and told him to sit down and join in the feast. The sheriff’s son decided to settle down and stay here for a while. Him and his coyote.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever, so please tell me what you think! Thank you for reading!


End file.
